Challenges
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Collection of challenge fics from the livejournal Buffy and Supernatural ficathon!
1. Chapter 1

Two Birds 

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money

**Prompt:** Week 4 Virgin Sacrifice **Spoilers:** Post Chosen and AU for Supernatural

**Summary:** Sam has been assigned to bringing a demon forth from Hell. All he needs is a ritual knife and virgin.

He'd been sitting at the bar for over an hour. He was waiting, rather impatiently, for someone special to walk through the door. He needed her for the ritual; one of those sacrificial virgin ritual things. It wasn't something he was happy with doing. There were others out there who could do this. But his master wanted him to do it, so Sam kept his annoyance to himself and went to find the target.

There was word in the city that slayers were setting up shop. What better way to start the ritual than with a virginal slayer? That blood had to be exceptionally potent. This way, when the demon was brought forth, it wouldn't need as much as time to get its strength back. The blood of the slayer would help the demon get stronger much faster.

Sam turned away from the bar when he felt them enter the building. Three of them entered, and Sam could tell right away that the second slayer was the virgin. Besides being able to feel it off of her, just looking at her told the world that no one had been between her legs.

The three made their way to the dance floor, dancing close together, while keeping a look out for any demonic activity. Sam knew they wouldn't find any in here, and they certainly weren't going to feel him. His master made sure he wouldn't be sensed.

He stood from the chair and made his way over to the three moving swiftly through the throng of people. He caught their attention immediately, they couldn't resist him. Any other night, he'd gladly take the three of them, but right now, he had a mission to accomplish. Keeping his eye contact with the girl he needed, he got closer to her.

Her two friends were smirking, glad to have their friend finally getting the attention of a man.

"Hi," she squeaked. Her face flushed, "I'm Marie."

"Sam," he spoke in her ear. Moving his hand to the small of her back, he pulled her closer to him. She flushed once more as she felt his excitement. It was an awkward dance for her, being this close to a guy. But she had to admit, he was cute and he definitely knew what he was doing.

"You wanna get outta here?" he finally asked her when the song ended.

"Go!" the two slayers answered for their friend. With their slayer hearing and the lack of music, it wasn't too hard to hear his question.

Marie turned sharply to her friends and let go of Sam. She excused herself for a second and walked to the other girls.

"Why are you pushing me towards some stranger?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I would hardly call him a stranger," Samantha laughed, "What with you grabbing his ass during that dance."

"And what an ass it is," Nicole sighed. "What's the worst that could happen? You're a slayer. We didn't feel anything off of him. And I'm sure you can show him a thing or two with that slayer stamina of yours."

"I wouldn't know," Marie snapped. She weighed the outcomes of either decision. She could not go with Sam and then patrol with her two friends. Then go back their safe house and remain a virgin for another day. Or, she could go with Sam. He would have his dirty way with her and she'd like it. But, she wasn't sure if she wanted to lose her virginity to a stranger and someone she'd probably never see again.

"He's about to leave," Samantha said in a sing-song voice, "And with someone else."

Marie turned in the direction of Sam, to find some random woman talking to him. He didn't seem interested, but Marie knew if she didn't give him an answer, then he'd probably leave with this person. With a look over her shoulder, she told her friends, "Don't wait up for me."

"Sam," Marie stopped the woman mid sentence. "I'm ready when you are."

The woman glared at Marie, but she didn't back down. She'd face far more scarier demons in her lifetime, so a woman who was being pissy about losing a possible one night stand, was not going to faze her.

Sam held out his arm and Marie took it. They made their way to exit and Marie couldn't have been happier. Sam felt the same, except for a different reason. He knew the ritual required a virgin and he planned on getting one, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have some fun first.

They walked by an alley and even before Marie couldn't react, he jerked her arm, bringing her between the two buildings. He put her against the brick wall and attacked her lips.

"Wanted to do this all night," he whispered as he made his way across her jaw. She moaned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around him, careful not to use her strength to break him.

She realized this was happening all too fast. Her first time wasn't supposed to be in an alley, when there was a high chance a vampire could attack. When his hands went to her jeans to unbutton them, she stopped him. "Sam, not here, please."

Marie thought she heard something like a growl. She gasped in shock when Sam's head snapped up and his eyes were black. The shock didn't last long as the slayer in her took over. But before she knew it, she felt a force hit her and her head smacked against the brick wall and she saw only black.

------------------

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes."

Her eyes were closed and it felt like she was run over with a car, repeatedly. There was a pounding everywhere in her body, but she recognized that voice.

"Sam?"

"In a way, yea," he laughed.

She opened her eyes to find him standing above her. There was a light focused on Sam and herself and when she looked around, there was only darkness. But her slayer sense was going crazy. Demons had to be scattered in this place, wherever she was.

"What are you?" she asked as she tried to break free from her restraints.

"Someone who knows that typical chains won't work against you," he smirked as he touched the links that kept her flat on the table.

"I thought—I didn't feel you," she said.

"You wouldn't," he said as he walked away from her for a second. He went to a small table that had a knife on top of it. It had an eerie glow to it; from the spell they did making it sacred, just for this ritual. "You should consider yourself lucky, you know. This is killing two birds with one stone, really."

"What do you mean?" She had fear in her eyes when she saw the knife. She knew that being a slayer meant she wouldn't live as long as she had hoped, but with their being more and more slayers, she hoped she'd make it at least past thirty!

"You were picked especially for this," he answered as he caressed her head. He held the knife in the air, "With this knife, you're bringing about a demon that will help turn the tables a little in favor of evil."

"Don't really see how that's killing two birds." She hoped she could stall long enough for the cavalry. They had to know something was off, right?

"Well, if draining you doesn't completely kill you, then I'm sure we can bring you back from the edge and then I can really show you a good time," he laughed.

"Go to hell, you son of a--" The knife came down and pierced her stomach.

"Already been there," Sam answered lamely. She didn't immediately die, but he made sure it happened. The knife twisted in her gut and she let out a strangled cry. The blood coated the knife and the glow only got more powerful. "Guess you won't be able to be brought back then."

With the ritual completed, the earth beneath him shook. Behind him, the floor cracked, splitting the room. Deep inside, a demon roared. The hell demon had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Not So Equal Exchange**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Prompt:** Week 5 Travel (Teleportation!)**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and Post "Hunted"

**Summary:** Gordon knew that to get to the Winchesters, he needed Willow and the slayers out of the way. Amy Madison is just the person he needs, though he'd rather not ask a magic user.

He successfully found the hole in the dimension with the help of the, now, dead demon. He smirked as he recalled the look on the demon's face when it actually thought it'd be shown mercy. A soulless monster being shown mercy? Those words just didn't fit in a sentence. He had wiped his blade clean, making sure to hide the knife from wandering eyes and, warily, walked through the hole.

It wasn't what he was expecting. He thought the hole wouldn't affect him and that he'd just wind up in another part of town or something. The hole really did lead to another dimension. He didn't know how far he traveled, but he landed on his feet facing a crowd of nothing but soulless creatures. This must have been some demonic bar or something.

He'd heard of them, obviously, but had been warned to stay away. Too much evil in one place and just one of him was not a wise thing to do. There's no way he'd make it out alive, but he would take as many of the things as he could.

Taking a look around the place, he saw demons that he'd never imagined existed before. These went beyond human looking. It disgusted him knowing these things lived and no one did anything about it. Well, the people that did do things about it were sitting on their asses delegating instead of fighting. He pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from his back pocket and stared at the picture. He studied the picture for another second and put it back in his pocket. After doing another sweep of the room, he found her.

Careful to restrain himself from causing some mayhem, he kept himself calm as he made his way to the woman. Other human looking people surrounded her, and he assumed they were all magic users of some sort. They were just as bad as the demons. Using dark magic to cause destruction and death.

"You Amy Madison?"

The woman looked at him, a curious look on her face as her head tilted as she took him in. Her movements reminded him a mouse, the headshake and twitchiness. Maybe this was how all magic users were, magic must have been like a drug to them.

"You need something?" her eyebrows rose. She could feel the humanity coming off this guy, but he certainly wasn't the whitest white hat she'd come across. She wondered what he was doing here.

"Names Gordon," he nodded. "Looking for some people, brothers, actually."

Amy smiled and sat forward, resting her head on hands as she stared at him. "And you want me to what? Do a locator spell or something?"

He smiled, barring how white teeth, in contrast to his dark skin. "I already know where they are. I followed them to this place, the Council. I can't get to them because they're being protected by another magic user and the slayers."

Gordon knew he had her when he saw her face darken at the mention of the magic user. He did his research on Amy's past. At first, she dabbled in the magicks, but when she came into some real power, she still had some competition in Willow Rosenberg. Gordon knew her past wasn't as great as it seemed, either. But he wasn't strong enough to go up against her, and that's why he needed Amy. He needed someone who could handle her, for a while, so he could go after the Winchesters.

"You want me to help you take out these brothers?" Amy asked. "But you need me to handle Willow."

"Basically," he nodded. "Think of it as an equal exchange kinda thing."

"Equal exchange?" she laughed. "Anything I do to Willow will wind up being reversed. So if I did help, you wouldn't have a lot of time to do whatever you need to do."

"I don't need much time," Gordon spoke. "Got everything I need."

"Really? I'm still not sure if I should help you. Just by looking at you I can tell you'd rather not be here. And you certainly don't want to ask someone like me for help," Amy smirked.

"True," he nodded. "I'd rather not align myself with… Someone like yourself, but it's the only way to do this."

"Well, they probably aren't at the Council now," she said after a second. "Probably out patrolling if they're hunters like yourself. Do you have something of theirs?"

He pulled open his coat and reached into one of the deeper pockets. He pulled out a length of rope that had little blotches of blood.

"The blood belongs to Dean," he said proudly. "Managed to tie him up before--"

Amy waited for him to finish with a smile on her face. That fact that he faltered in telling her meant it had to be a funny story. "What happened?"

"They called the cops on me when I went after them. They saw me with my guns and arrested me."

"And how ever did you get out of that one? Let me guess, you waited until you were being questioned to escape? With their back turned, you easily got out of the cuffs and left through the window. Stop me any time if I'm wrong."

"Are you going to do this or not?" Gordon's voice rose.

"Jeez Mr. Snappy Pants," Amy frowned. "I'll do it."

She took the rope and the people around her cleared away to give her space. He expected a light show or something, but all she seemed to do was stare at the rope, wave her hand over it and say a few words in some other language.

"That one's done," she muttered before bending over and reaching for her bag that was by her foot. She pulled out a few ingredients. To Gordon, it just looked liked some candles and some powder. This spell seemed to produce more of the flashiness that people expected when magic was involved.

"What was that one for?"

"I couldn't do the spell directly on Willow, so I settled for the slayers," Amy smiled. "It was a simple one really. Whenever she tries to go somewhere, the slayers will keep her busy with questions."

"How long will it last? It's gonna take me at least 30 minutes to find them."

"Oh, you won't be driving," she shook her head. Before he had a chance to ask what she meant, she waved her hand at him and he was no longer standing in the demon bar of another dimension. Going from one dimension to another via portal was one thing, but teleportation was something else. He wasn't even standing he realized. It took a lot of out him he assumed.

Standing up, he took in his surroundings. He was near the Council, so that meant the Winchesters were close. Stupid witch didn't even tell him where they were exactly! Making his way to the street, he was nearly run over by a black Impala. Gordon grinned after the car drove by and began following them. They couldn't have been going far. He would get his revenge on Dean and protect the world from people like Sam who would bring about ultimate destruction.

It was unfortunate for Gordon that when Amy teleported him away, she performed another spell. It was another small one. She sent a message to the brothers, warning them of his arrival, signed by Willow, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Never Said Wish**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Prompt:** Week 5 Travel (Train Ride!)**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and post "Tall-Tales"

**Summary:** Dawn boarded the train, thinking she'd last the three hours. After growing bored, she gets kidnapped. It's not really different from a normal day for her, but things get a little tricky.

Okay, so she was officially creeped out. And she wasn't quite sure as to how it happened. Wait, no, she knew what happened, but what she didn't understand was why it happened. She figured whatever happened was her fault, mainly because the instant before the creepy thing happened, she basically wished it. But she thought she was in the clear because she hadn't actually said the word "wish."

"I'm still a little shaken by the ordeal," Dawn told the reporter that approached her. "I'm sure Mr. Harris will gladly answer any questions."

The reporter nodded and walked back over to Xander who was trying to answer all the questions that were thrown his way. Dawn knew it would be a while before Xander was free and when they could finally get started on their expedition to pick up the newest slayer, so she decided to play everything over in her head once more, trying to figure out what could have caused this event to happen.

----------------------------

They had boarded the train, one that would take them from Cleveland to Chicago earlier that day. The ride was supposed to take three hours and Dawn thought she had the patience to handle it. She was clearly wrong. An hour or so into the ride, Dawn was bored. As Andrew would say, she was Episode One bored.

"Xander, make the train go faster," Dawn whined.

"Shall I just ask the conductor to speed us along because one of his passengers got bored?" Xander smirked. "C'mon, look at this scenery!"

Dawn stared out the window, not really seeing anything that sparked her interest. "Yea, it's all very naturey, but I want to see something more, y'know, fun. Or at least, find some fun on this train."

Before Xander could retort, their cabin door opened. They couldn't see the person, but they did see an arm come through, holding a gun. Dawn screamed, but it didn't affect the person, as whoever it was, fired at Xander. Luckily, it was only a tranquilizer and was out cold. The same arm pointed at Dawn and she, too, was tranquilized unconscious.

----------------------------

She woke up in another room, slightly disorientated. After clearing her head, she realized a few things. The first, she was tied to a semi-comfortable chair. The second, she was at least still on the train as she looked out the window and saw the trees passing by. The third thing she realized was that Xander was not with her. She checked the rest of her surroundings, seeing a pool table and a mini bar. This is all reminded her of some old movie where the good guy always chased after the bad guy on the train and they fought in the caboose. After looking out the window of the car, she noticed that she was, indeed, in the caboose.

"Oh great," she muttered. This really couldn't be happening, could it?

The other door to the caboose opened, and in walked the guy she assumed kidnapped her. He wore, of all things to wear when kidnapping someone, a suit. Black, naturally. He looked like a decent man, not someone who might potentially kill her. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. A chiseled jaw, and, after getting a closer look at his body, a chiseled chest. If he weren't evil, she'd consider crushing after him. Though, that never really stopped her before.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Well, you tranq'd me and now I'm tied to a chair," Dawn answered. "So, I guess, no."

"I can make your stay more pleasant," the man shrugged. "It won't really matter, though."

"Why not?" She was getting a little worried. This guy didn't seem like a demon.

"This car is rigged with a few explosives," he answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a controller. She assumed it was the detonator. "And when I press this button, this car will be no more."

----------------------------

And this is when things got really confusing. Mostly because after things went back to normal and before the reporters swarmed them, Xander was able to tell Dawn just how he managed to save her. Some parts were sketchy, mostly because he was rushed, but even with all the details, Dawn was sure she wouldn't understand what happened.

Xander told her that when he had woken up, he knew that she was in the caboose and that the guy that kidnapped her was planning on blowing it up. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just did. He also told her that he knew that several lackeys of the man were waiting between him and the caboose.

He basically fought his way to her, taking out most the men. She was surprised to hear he actually threw some of the men from the moving train. They were human and Xander had actually killed them. But she had to remind herself that they weren't real. She only knew that because of when Xander fought the kidnapper.

The door to the caboose opened and much like the demons that kidnapped her in the past, the man made a big speech. There was even some maniacal laughter involved, even from Xander. Before she knew it, they were fighting one another. This was definitely dirty fighting, using all objects around them to strike the other down.

Dawn knew something was wrong when the fight made its way outside, on top of the caboose. She was fairly certain that Xander, under most circumstances, wouldn't have gotten on top of a moving train, or at least, without complaining first. He hadn't complained at all, she realized. Not even made a nice quip, which was like, a requirement to being a Scooby!

When they went topside, Dawn stayed tied to her seat. Though the situation was a bad one, she still grew bored. She didn't dare announce it because she remembered the last time it happened, she wound up unconscious.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Xander came back inside the caboose. He smirked as he held up the detonator.

"Where is he?" she asked as he untied her.

"Um," Xander scratched his head. It seemed that whatever caused him to be all heroic was done. "I remember throwing him off, but his body disappeared. Dawn, I watched his body as it shimmered away. I'm thinking all the bodies did that."

----------------------------

Somehow, all of this reached the media and when the trained stopped, reporters attacked them. Dawn was not prepared for them, so she quickly made up an excuse about being too traumatized to answer any questions. All questions were aimed at Xander, who looked ready to crumble.

----------------------------

Going back through the story, Dawn still didn't know what happened. But luckily, Xander seemed to be finishing up. The reporters began moving away him, happy with their account of how Xander saved the day.

"You ready to get out of here, Dawn?" Xander asked.

"Please," she begged. "Let's just find this slayer and take the bus back."

Walking away from the train station, out into the city of Chicago, the two didn't seem to notice that like the kidnapper on the train, the news reporters shimmered away, leaving only one man.

The Trickster turned away from the scene, satisfied that Dawn learned her lesson in patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Planes Do Crash**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Prompt:** Week 5 Travel (Plane!)**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and post season 1 of SPN

**Summary:** Meg's job was supposed to be easy. Get the Watcher's away from Cleveland. The natural thing to do was to kill them, and everyone else on the plane... Obviously.

"So, what are you all planning on doing in the States?"

She received no answer.

"England, huh? Is it really always raining there?"

One of them men started to speak, but another, probably someone with more authority silenced him with a glare. The men ignored her once again as they spoke softly to their three other companions.

"Rude, much?" Her annoyance, on the outside and on the inside, was real. The way she handled the situation was completely forced. Any other time, she'd gladly kill them for the way they acted toward her. But killing a bunch of Watcher's on a plane filled with other people was not the smartest thing to do. That led to a bunch witnesses and questions. Sure, she could kill them as well, but someone would come after her. Police, she could handle, but hunters were another story. They might be able to send her to hell… again.

So Meg kept her cool and changed her plans. The original plan was now shot to hell. When the plane from England landed at the Toronto airport, she boarded the connecting flight that would land in Cleveland. She was supposed to get under the Watcher's nerves, trying to scare them off the job, or at the very least, get them to doubt their mission and then kill them when she got them alone. Now that that plan was ruined, she sat back in her chair and thought of another one.

What could she possibly do to them while on this airplane? They would be landing soon and she needed to act fast. After some quick thinking, she sat forward in her seat. What she needed would require a lot of power from her master, but she knew he would do it. She was special to him, his own child.

As she rose from her seat, she placed her bag on her back and started walking toward the cockpit. It was pretty simple actually. No flight attendants were there to stop her, though it wouldn't have mattered. She was going to complete this mission no matter what. Stopping at the door of the cockpit, she knocked a couple of times.

Thinking she was one of the flight attendants, the door opened to reveal one of the pilots. He was confused at seeing a passenger at the door and opened his mouth to speak to her when she shoved him back inside and locked the door behind her.

"Just fly the plane," she smirked as her eyes flashed black.

Frightened and confused, both pilots continued to steer the plane to Cleveland. She set her bag on the floor, unzipped it and pulled out a knife and a chalice.

"Wh-What are you gonna do with that?" one of the pilots asked as she walked closer to him.

"I think you know," she answered.

"Are you crazy, you're gonna get everyone on board killed. Including yourself!" the other pilot yelled.

"You shouldn't worry about that, but you should worry about flying this thing. How close are we to landing?"

"We'll be landing soon," the first man answered. He was breathing really hard when she kept bringing the knife closer to him.

'Good, they'll see us land,' she laughed at the thought. She didn't know who the Council would be sending to come get the Watcher's, but whoever they were, they were in for quite a show.

With one quick move, Meg sliced the neck of the first pilot. He died quickly and Meg thought he should be grateful for it. He wouldn't get the pleasure of feeling the plane descending too quickly to the ground and killing everyone inside.

As the blood poured from his neck, she used the chalice to collect it. Pushing the lifeless body from the chair, Meg sat and smirked at the lone pilot as he tried not to completely freak at what happened. He did have a plane to fly, after all.

Putting her index finger in the blood, she swirled her hand, making the call to her master. It was the only way to do it, as cell phones didn't really work in hell.

"Change of plans," she spoke into the blood. "The whole plane has to come down."

She listened and sighed at the response. "They weren't taking the bait, and this is the only plan I can think of. Waiting to get them alone at an airport would be next to impossible."

She nodded her head when her master told her how he would help. As the plane crashed, he would use his power to get her off the plane.

"Understood."

Turning to the pilot, she smiled at him before claiming his life as well.

---------------------------------

"This is the extent of my Watcher duties?" Dawn asked dryly. "This isn't what I signed up for."

"Well technically, you didn't sign up for anything," Xander reminded her as he parked the car. "More like a, 'You needed a hobby, helped with research and became known as a Watcher' type of thing."

"Fine, but let it be known that if there were signage, then I totally didn't sign for this," she held her finger in the air to make her point.

"Duly noted," Xander nodded, a grin on his face.

"I hope these Watcher's packed light," she grumbled. "Or else someone else is coming back to get them."

As they made their way to a set of doors that led to baggage claim, Xander looked toward the sky and watched as several planes passed overhead. Something wasn't right, though.

"Earth to Xander," Dawn said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Clearing his head, he grinned at Dawn and they continued walking. When they finally made it to baggage claim, they stood and waited.

And they waited some more.

"Shouldn't they have landed by now?" Dawn asked as she looked around. "And their bags haven't come."

"Yea, cause the bags always show up before the passengers show," he joked.

The intercom chimed and a voice, full of emotion spoke. The flight from Toronto landing in Cleveland had crashed on the runway. There were no survivors and the police had already begun looking into the crash.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Golden Shorty**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Prompt:** Week 6 Hellfire playing for Winchester (Gold.. Week Two, I think!)

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and post whatever you want for Supernatural

**Summary:** Giles told Dean not to touch the gold...

"You can't blame this one on me."

"I can't, huh?" she put her hands on her hips. "Who touched the gold coin, then?"

"I did," he nodded.

"Who told you not to touch the gold coin?" she asked.

"Giles."

"Why did he tell you not to touch the gold coin?"

"Because the inscription said something about turning the person who touched it into a child."

He was beginning to see her point, though he would never tell her that.

"And who here is now a child?" she smirked.

He growled, which was not normal for someone with the body of a twelve year old, though, he wasn't really twelve. "Me, but this is still your fault."

"Explain, please?" Buffy's eyebrow rose.

"We wouldn't be here if that shiny, gold cup didn't catch your eyes. And then we wouldn't have had to fight those demon's just to get some answers. And then, we wouldn't have had to research and find this place filled with a few more demon's and tons of gold, where I just happened to find a piece of gold that would turn me into a child!" Dean was completely out of breath by the time he had finished. He never understood how Willow was able to do it, flawlessly.

"First off, shiny things usually are of the good," Buffy countered. "Second, we didn't any demon's. I fought them while you whined about how your gun wasn't affecting anything. Third, you didn't research. And fourth, you knew, in advance, which gold not to touch, which was like, all of it and yet you did anyway!"

"Fine, it's all my fault!" Dean stomped his foot. It was actually befitting for someone his age and size. "How do we turn me back because I can't take this body anymore!"

"And you think I can? My boyfriend is twelve years old!" Buffy screamed back. "I am now, technically, a pedophile!"

"So, you admit this body turns you on then, eh?" Dean smirked at her. Even at that age, the smirk was the same. Buffy briefly wondered if he came out of the womb that way, smirking at the female doctor.

"I'd normally ask if you were twelve because of the way you're acting, but I don't need to say it this time!"

"You can say it, y'know," he stepped closer. "I'm pretty certain this body has been through puberty already."

"Just like you to check your manhood first," Buffy muttered. She took a step backward from Dean. "And don't you think about trying anything."

"Fine," he grunted. He bent down and picked the coin up that started all of this. "Let's get this back to Giles and see what he can with it."

He started to walk away, but saw that Buffy hadn't moved. He turned around and noticed her trying so hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny now?"

"You do realize that being a twelve year old means you can't drive your car, right? Give me the keys, Dean," she held her hand out.

Dean looked at her with a neutral expression. "Sweetheart, that ain't happenin'."

"And if we get pulled over?" she questioned.

"Still not happenin'."

The next few minutes were tense. The couple had a staring contest, and neither one of them was backing down. He may have been twelve, but his mind was still the same age. Though, Buffy was definitely one of the scariest opponents he had faced. Not to mention, she could toss him across the room, and that was when he was full sized. But, this was his car they were talking about. That, and Buffy just could not drive.

"Fine," Buffy spoke. He thought he had won, so he turned back around. He suddenly found himself about a foot off the ground, with Buffy lifting him by his collar. Dean tried to fight back, but he only twisted in her grip. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"You only wanted to cop a feel, huh?" he chuckled. He was rewarded with being dropped on his ass.

----------------------------

"If we make it through this, I swear I'm going to teach you how to drive," Dean said before he braced himself for yet another sharp turn.

"I know how to drive," Buffy said. She came out of the turn a little late and almost sideswiped a car. Buffy honked the horn at him, though he wasn't the one at fault. "It's these people who need to learn."

"Hit the brakes!" Dean yelled as they neared a stoplight.

"It's still yellow!" Buffy yelled back as she floored the Impala. They made it through in one piece, but Dean swore he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Dean, are you praying?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Yea," he gripped his seat. "Eyes on the road!"

----------------------------

"Buffy, we sent you out to destroy the demon's and take inventory of the gold they had collected, not to bring home a little boy," Dawn shook her head at her sister as they made their way to Giles' office.

"I'm not a little boy, Dawn," Dean glared at her.

"How do you know my name?" she stared at him. He stood in the light and Dawn got a closer look at him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was a spitting image of…

It was then she remembered Buffy and Dean's mission and finally took notice of the missing Dean.

"Dean?!" she screamed.

"Don't freak out on me," Dean told her.

"Freak out?" Dawn smirked. "That wasn't my 'freak out' scream, more of 'I'm going to tell this to everyone scream."

Before he could stop her, she ran off in the direction of the Scooby's housing area. Which really sucked for Dean because all the current members of the Scooby gang were here for the weekend. He knew Xander would be making jokes and Willow would be trying that baby talk crap with him. Giles would just do that clucking thing, which was bearable. No, it was Sam and Faith he wouldn't be able to take. His brother would never let him forget this and Faith would be making constant sex jokes. Even more so than he did with Buffy.

"You can't blame this on me," Buffy said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked off to find Giles and explain the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Break Apart****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Prompt:** Week 6 Hellfire for Winchester (Magical Bond!) 

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and pre-season finale 1 of Supernatural

**Summary:** Willow attempts a spell, John doesn't let her get very far. Bad things happen.

She woke up and groaned. The pain was too much, too much for her to even open her eyes. Using her hands, she felt for her surroundings. She was on the carpet, which meant she was still in her motel room. The thing was, she just didn't understand why she was on the carpet in the first place. Taking a chance, she opened her eyes and came face to face with a gun.

"What'd you do to me, witch?" the man holding the gun asked. He was standing above her, looking quite menacing. Guns do tend to make people seem more bad.

"Wha--"

She honestly had no idea what he was talking about. She took a second to calm her breathing and tried to remember what had happened before she woke up on the floor. Willow had arrived in town a few hours prior to this incident and rented a motel room because she wanted to rest first before talking to the slayer the next day. She decided on doing a locator spell to pinpoint the girl since her spell didn't give her the exact spot she needed.

Willow remembered setting up for the spell and she remembered sitting on her bed, beginning to chant. The door had been kicked in, breaking her concentration and then…

"Oh, goddess," Willow smacked her forehead when she figured out what happened. Looking at the man who was still glaring and still pointing the gun, she stood slowly.

"Don't try anything, witch."

Throwing her hands out in front of her as a peace offering, Willow tried to think of something to say. "See, hands. Not with the trying of anything."

John Winchester looked the woman over. If he had met her on the street, he probably wouldn't think anything of her. But after hearing her outside her room trying a spell, he had to put a stop to it. He didn't know what to expect when he kicked the door down, maybe some evil sorceress or something, not some girl probably trying to get revenge on her cheating boyfriend.

But when he stopped her, whatever she was trying to do exploded and he passed out. He woke up before her and when he saw her body, he was going to leave her, thinking that this powerless woman was indeed trying to do something to get back at someone. But, when he made it to the door, he found he couldn't go any further. It was like an invisible wall he couldn't get through. He turned back to the unconscious woman, knowing she caused this problem and thought that maybe she did have some power. And he would have to take care of it. He just wasn't sure if killing her would end whatever spell she cast on him.

"Why can't I leave this room?" his tone was icy. He was not in the mood for this.

"Well," she seemed miffed. "When you interrupted me, I guess the spell took a form of its own and caused something else."

"Did you really think I'd let you curse someone?" he took a look at the bed, at the ingredients she had. He moved cautiously around her, keeping his gun trained on her and got a closer look. The spell wasn't meant to curse someone."

"I wasn't trying to curse anyone," she spoke. "I was looking for someone. It's a locator spell."

"Locate someone and then curse them, then? It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you leave this room."

Willow knew she didn't have any other choice, so, regrettably, she used her magic to send the man crashing to the wall. She turned to escape, but wasn't able to move forward. In fact, she was thrown back about a foot or so.

"It would seem as if we can't move more than a few feet from one another," Willow spoke. She was on her back again and the man was rising from his feet. "Looks like we're connected, magically of course."

"Great," he muttered.

"I'm Willow, a good witch," she tried to be chipper. When he didn't say anything, only glare, Willow continued. "Because evil witches would have probably killed you by now and since you're still alive then that means I'm a good witch, right?"

He still didn't speak.

"Or at the very least, just not an evil witch," she sounded less chipper. "I'm like a neutral witch. Course, a neutral witch would go around watching people kill and not help. So maybe you can think of me as a neutral witch with good tendencies. Or would it be a good witch with neutral tendencies."

Willow realized she was ranting and abruptly stopped and stared at John. She almost missed it, but there a slight smirk on his face.

"John Winchester," he nodded.

"So, you don't think I'm evil anymore, right?" she really hoped not. She could only imagine that fighting someone you were magically connected to wouldn't be a pretty one.

"I don't think many evil witches could babble like that and get away with it."

"Oh, well then. The babble speak is definitely a keeper, then," she nodded. "Not that I could get rid of it or anything."

"Do you think you can reverse whatever this is?" John asked her, slightly more relaxed.

"Usually, with a botched spell, it's for a reason. And so, we'd probably have to wait for it to wear off," she answered. His eyes widened in shock and she continued. "But it probably won't be more than a day or so, so don't worry! You can go right back to whatever it is you do by tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Good," he nodded. There were mysterious disappearances in the next town over and he was going to investigate the next morning. He didn't want someone else involved, magically connected or not, even if she was a witch.

"So by the gun and the witchy knowledge, I take it that you're a demon hunter or-or something?"

"You could say that. What do you do?"

"I work for an organization that locates girls with certain attributes and bring them to the school where we train them," she answered. He may have known she was a witch, but there was no need to let him know about slayers.

"You train them in witchcraft?" his voice was strained. She may have claimed to be a good witch, but not everyone who cast a spell did it for the side of good.

"No," Willow shook her head. "We train them in other ways. They sorta do what you do, I guess."

"You train little girls to fight against evil?"

Willow could see this was going to take a while. Heading for the door, she hit the invisible wall once more. After taking a second to compose herself, she turned to John and waved him on, hoping he'd follow her.

"This is going to take a while, so let's get something to eat." After seeing no movement, she fixed him with a glare. "I can't explain it to you on an empty stomach and I can't leave without you coming with me. So march it, mister!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Uplifting  
**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Prompt:** Week 6 Hellfire for Winchester (Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one that touched it!)

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and post, most episodes, for season 2 of Supernatural 

**Summary:** Sam in a towel, what more do you want?

He was going to kill Dean.

That was Sam's first thought when he got out of the shower. He thought they had put the pranks behind them, or at least, the truly embarrassing ones because this one went too far in his opinion.

Taking a few minutes to compose himself and to make sure his current predicament wasn't due to outside sources, he gave a dejected sigh. It looked like using mind over matter wasn't going to help in this situation.

"Damn it, Dean," Sam sighed again. Keeping his towel wrapped around him, Sam creaked open the door to his and Dean's room to find it empty. Seeing the door that led to the hallway of the school, Sam went straight for it, making sure to lock it. He didn't need any surprises right now.

He walked to his dresser; only find all of them bare. Dean had really done it, making sure to take all of his clothes. Sam wondered what he did to deserve to lose all of his clothing, only to be left in a towel, that wasn't exactly the largest one. Taking a chance, he opened the bottom drawer and cursed.

He pulled out a few pills. The bottle they came in wasn't with them, nor did they say anything on them, but Sam knew what they were. Or at least, the effects the pills were supposed to have.

Turning to look at his bed, he saw his cell phone and thanked whoever was listening that Dean left it. He made the first call, Dean's cell phone.

"I wouldn't suggest calling anyone else," Dean's voice spoke after the first ring.

"Where are my clothes Dean?"

"Being washed, you said they needed it," he laughed.

"You know I didn't mean all my clothes! And what did you do to me?" he demanded.

"You're a big boy, Sammy. I should hope by now you know what happened. It'll wear off eventually, and you might as well use it."

"This isn't over, jerk."

"I'm sure it isn't, bitch."

The phone call ended.

He was going to kill Dean.

------------------------------------------

'What the fuck was Dean's problem?'

That was Faith's first thought when she left the kitchen. It wasn't that he was being an ass or anything. He was being all with the secretive and that annoyed her. If he had something to say, then he should have just said it.

"What's up with you Dean?" she had asked when he came in the kitchen.

If she weren't still a little tired, she would have sworn she had seen him smiling before he answered, "It's not what's up with me, but what's up with Sammy?"

"What'd you do to B's boy?" she glared at him. She was only upset because usually whenever something happened to Sam, Buffy blamed Dean and Faith, somehow. Well, sure, she may have played a prank or two on him, but she and Dean never teamed up to do it. She was not about to get blamed for this, not this time.

"Nothing bad," he smirked. "She might actually thank me."

"I'm sure she will," she rolled her eyes. "Whatever it is you're doin', keep me out of it."

"Like I'd let you take the glory for this one, sweetheart," he laughed.

This one had to be good, Faith figured. The happier Dean was, the better the prank. She wanted to know what it was, but she didn't want to get involved. "You gonna tell me what it is, at least?"

"Even better," he said as he stole a pancake from her. "Go to our room and you'll see what it is."

Glaring at him, she rose from her seat and left the kitchen. Their was room was quite a distance, but for a slayer, it was nothing. She arrived at their door and could hear Sam on the inside. "This isn't over, jerk."

Trying the door, she found Sam had locked it. Considering her options, Faith decided to add a little force and broke the door. They had the men who could easily fix it.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she took in the lack of clothing. Sam turned, too quick and the towel fell. In his hands were pills. Faith looked from the pills to his member and put two and two together and laughed like she never laughed before.

'What the fuck was Dean's problem?' She now knew why he was being so secretive. Buffy was going to freak, but she would be happy.

------------------------------------------

As Buffy walked toward her boyfriend's room, she only had one thought on her mind.

'If Dean messes with me and Sam today, I'm going to kill him.'

Okay, so she wouldn't really kill him, but she would hurt him. Her session with the new slayers had ended and she needed some grown up time. She loved the slayers to death, they were her sister slayers, but the age difference between them was too much for her handle. It was a bit difficult to talk about her love life with a thirteen year old.

So after the session ended, she sped away from the class and went straight for Sam's room. Though, she took a detour to the kitchen first. As she walked in one entrance, she saw Faith exiting out another. She saw Dean standing in front of the refrigerator, looking for something.

"Can you hand me a water?" she asked nicely.

"Sure," Dean answered. He shut the door and handed her the water as he opened his own.

Taking the drink from his hand, she couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. Something was up and she knew she was involved.

"See something you like, Summers?" Dean smirked.

"Hardly," she scoffed. Seeing that the conversation would not be a tame one, she left and continued her journey to Sam's room.

After a few minutes, she neared their door and could hear laughter coming from inside. Walking a bit faster to see what was so funny, Buffy finally stood in the doorway and her jaw dropped.

------------------------------------------

Faith saw Sam's eyes dart to the open door behind them and she turned to see Buffy glaring right at her. She just knew she'd somehow be blamed for this.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one that touched it!"

"I'm only looking at you like this because you keep staring at my boyfriend's penis!" Buffy screamed back.

"Oh," Faith chuckled. "Right, I'll, uh, just leave you two alone."

"What happened?" Buffy asked once Faith cleared from the room.

Sam sighed as he finally picked up the towel and wrapped it around him. "Dean somehow made me ingest these pills and this is what happened."

"He gave you Viagara?" she asked stunned.

"I don't think it's that, but something like it," Sam shrugged. "And he took my clothes. He probably hoped I'd walk outside like this to find them."

"I'm going to kill him," Buffy spoke. "Human or not, I'm going to kill him."

"You and me both," Sam muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

So Long Banting

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Degrassi: The Next Generation belongs to Linda Schuyler and Stephen Stohn

Author's Note: Not much of the Buffy cast in here, but there are elements and mentions of.

-----------------

Usually when a person goes on a mission that is supposed to be stealthy, then said person expects Mother Nature to comply. So why was it that when Paige Michalchuk and Alana Peters got assigned to a stealthy mission it started to pour. Of course, right when they were leaving, the rain had stopped, but it was kinda hard to be quiet when your feet are making noises and leaving very noticeable prints.

They had done the best they could, making sure to cover their tracks, but they couldn't do much more than that. Even worse, they were getting dirty and that was something Paige did not like to do. She hated this job, this supposed calling.

'So much for Banting.'

"Paige, be careful."

"Be careful? Alana, we're looking for a Wendigo. It shouldn't even exist and you're telling me to be careful," Paige said in disbelief.

"Is this another Banting mope session?" Alana asked as she fixed the strap of her bag.

Even with Alana walking behind her and barely being able to see in the dark, Paige could see her smirking. It was no secret that Paige did not like being a slayer. Maybe if she had been called after graduating from Banting, or even before getting the thought of going there, then she might have accepted it a little more. But no, she had to be called right when she was accepted. That farewell party she had thrown for her friends had gone off without a hitch, but of course, no one actually knew where she was really going.

Cleveland, for training. Because she was one of many girls in all the world with the power to stop the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. She was a slayer.

'Screw this.'

That was her first thought when she was told how her life might be. Yea, it was better than just being the one girl, but it still sucked. She would live a long life, but it probably still wouldn't be until old age.

"Yes, Alana, another mope session," Paige threw a glare over her shoulder. "If it wasn't for this stupid calling, then I could be at Banting, learning something other than how not to die. Or even better, at a party that wouldn't be crashed by a bunch of vampires."

"You have to admit it, though," Alana smiled, "That party was awesome."

A smile came to Paige's face as she remembered the famous party that a few slayers decided to throw. Unfortunately no one told the slayer that while staying at the Council, they were protected. No one would directly attack a place full of slayers. But the slayers that threw the party decided to rent a hotel for a good ole hotel party. That quickly turned into a not so good vampire filled hotel party. To the slayer present, though, it was the best party they could have had.

"Fine, so the party had some fun worthy qualities to it, but this stuff isn't normal," she sighed. "What teenage girl goes patrolling through a forest for an animal that started out as a human, which no one even told me how that happened, by the way."

"What is normal, anyway?" Alana snorted at the comment.

"Conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural," Paige deadpanned.

"You were just waiting for someone to ask that, weren't you?"

"No," Paige shook her head as she moved a low hanging branch from her view. "I memorized it so that I can constantly remind myself of what I once was.'

"You know, among the slayers, you're normal," Alana pointed out. "The vampires and demons are not normal, you are."

"True, but I would prefer to not have the ability to use any weapon that comes into my hands."

"Wait, back up a bit, you don't know what a Wendigo is? Weren't you paying attention to your Watcher?"

"I was, but that voice of his kinda threw me off. Have you heard him speak?"

"Well, since you were drooling over you Watcher, you missed the part about how a Wendigo was once a man or woman who, after eating another human, turns into a monster who keeps eating people."

"Well that's gross."

Alana gave Paige a "well, duh" look behind her.

A twig snapped to their left and Paige stepped into a defensive stance. Paige didn't have to turn around to know that Alana did so as well. With a whisper, she spoke, "You heard that too, huh?"

"Yup," Alana whispered back.

She could definitely hear it, but it was moving too fast for her to see it. She thanked whoever was listening for giving her the ability to see in the dark, though; she only saw trees at the moment.

"Behind us," Alana told her. Paige nodded and focused her senses. The Wendigo was coming fast, but with her fast reflexes, Alana swung her leg around and caught it by the chin, or something that should have been a chin.

The thing was pretty resilient, as it didn't stay down for long. It went back to circling them, trying to find the right time to strike.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Paige asked. She'd never dealt with anything other than vampires. She didn't know why her Watcher thought this would be good. Maybe he thought this would be good practice for when she faced a demon.

"Got the solution right here," Alana smirked as she dropped her bag and started rummaging through it. "Distract him, and when I tell you to, get outta the way."

"Distract him?" Paige gave her an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?"

Alana's face did not show any signs of sarcasm. Rolling her eyes, Paige swallowed her fear and ventured away from Alana. She didn't really know how to distract something that ate her, but figured she could think of something.

"Hey, big and ugly!" she called out. She looked over her should to see Alana setting something up. "Got some nice flesh here for ya."

"Yea, that'll get his attention," Alana muttered to herself.

Paige heard him in front of her and pulled her knife out. She figured if Alana was putting something together, then a knife probably wouldn't do much, but she thought she'd try. The Wendigo surprised her with his quickness and was on top of her.

"This is so gross," she screamed as a bit of saliva managed to touch her face. She tried to fight back, but the thing had the advantage. Its jaws snapped at her, but she was able to keep it at bay.

"I'm ready!" she could hear Alana yell. "Get it away from you and I'll take care of it!"

"No problem!" Paige shouted back. Gripping her knife, she drove it into the Wendigo's shoulder. It cried out in pain and Paige swiped at its face. It reared back and Paige quickly rolled to the side. "Now!"

The forest lit up as the flames erupted from Alana's torch.

"You were carrying a torch this whole time and didn't think to use it before?" Paige cried out.

"Not that kinda torch," Alana shook her head. The flames stopped and the demon was a nice shade of burnt.

"Let's get out of here, now," Paige insisted as she brushed the dirt off of her top. "I have to scrub myself raw to get this saliva off."

"Drama Queen," Alana laughed as they walked out of the forest.

----------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Supressed Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, and The Venture Bros. belongs to Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer

**Prompt:** Include a third fandom (BtVS/SPN/Venture Bros.)

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen", post "Born Under a Bad Sign", and post "Eeney, Meeney, Miney… Magic!"

**Summary:** Triana Orpheus didn't know how special she was until someone named Sam Winchester came looking to kill her.

-----------------------

The door crumbled under her weight, another little surprise that she found she was capable of doing. She didn't know what was happening to her, but it had been going on for a while now. She thought she could hide it, but of course, her dad found out because of his own powers. He seemed to know what she was, but didn't tell her. Instead, he did some magical thing that kept in control of her powers. But he was away on some superhero trip and the effects of his magic had worn off and here she was, using them again.

'Block the door,' was her next thought. She hadn't actually meant to break it, but she didn't have time to dwell on that. Some guy was chasing her and he didn't seem friendly. If this were any other time, she'd think he was cute, but when he starts using his power to send knives her way, she figured he wasn't a good guy.

She found one of the doctor's worktables and gripped it. Any other time, she knew she wouldn't have been able to move it, but since the spell was off of her, she didn't even break a sweat. Backing away from the table, she took in her surroundings. This was his lab, but there was nothing in here that could help her. Her dad told her that Doctor Venture never really finished building things before moving on to something else.

"Triana," a voice called from behind the moved table.

"No," she whispered as she hid behind one of the doc's larger inventions. She heard the table moving, knowing the guy, Sam he called himself, was using his powers to move it.

"We can end this now. It can be peaceful, like with your two friends," he chuckled. He knew she was still hurting over that one.

Triana tensed at the mention of Dean and Hank. When Sam had shown up the first night, they tried to help her, but Sam killed them without batting an eyelash. They were just in the way of him getting to her. She knew she had to tell someone, but their dad wasn't home and Brock couldn't be reached. She left a message, but didn't tell her what happened, exactly; just that something happened to the boys. She had basically barricaded herself in her house, but Sam hadn't come back after the first night. She thought she was safe, but two nights later, here he was.

"I know you're behind that thing," Sam stated.

Taking a gulp, she stepped out from behind it and faced him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're special, like me, but a different kind of special," he smirked. "And I can't have your special friends coming here and taking you away."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat. She was telling the truth. Yes, she guessed she was special because of the things she could do, but she didn't have any special friends that she knew of, because she's certain they would have saved her by now, like Dean and Hank had tried to do.

Before Sam stepped any closer, the lab was glowing brightly from the flames coming from H.E.L.P.eR.

"Don't worry, Triana, we'll save you!" Dean Venture yelled over the flames. He, along with Hank, was standing behind their robot as it spewed flames at Sam.

"Dean, Hank?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sam moved away from them. That damn robot was still throwing the fire.

"We wouldn't be here now, would we? Duh!" Hank snorted. "Adults are weird."

Using his powers, Sam threw the flames back at the robot. The thing rolled itself around the room, screaming in pain. For a robot, it was oddly human acting. He focused on the boys and walked toward them, but stopped when a man walked in behind him. He was huge, built like a tank. Blue jeans and a black shirt, donning a mullet of all things

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," he said in a low voice.

"Or what?" Sam challenged. He could easily take this guy, but wanted to have some fun first.

"Things might get messy. No one messes with boys with me around," he stepped in front of them to shield them.

"He's here to get Triana,' Dean corrected him. "And he asked why we aren't dead? Brock, do you know what that means?"

"Uh," Brock was struggling for an answer. "Boys, get Triana outta here."

"Right, Brock!" Hank nodded. "But how?"

Using this distraction, Triana had found something heavy to use. Running toward Sam, who was still looking at Brock, Triana swung at his head. Sam went down and Triana ran towards Brock who put her behind him. The three ran out of the room, leaving Brock alone. Good, he didn't have to worry about the kids getting hurt.

Running at him, Brock swung at his face. Sam went down again, not quite expecting the force of the punch. Brock bent down and picked Sam up, holding him over his head. He was ready to throw him, but Sam had had enough. Using his abilities, Sam threw Brock back. Sam landed on his feet, raising his hand, forcing Brock against the wall.

"Don't fight it," Sam told him. Brock was struggling against the invisible barrier, but Sam held strong. Sam thought he had finally won when Brock closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Brock's eyes snapped opened and he screamed.

Sam's hold faltered and he stared in disbelief as the man fought against him. "You can't be serious."

Brock managed to fall from the wall and landed, breathing hard from his struggle. He glared at Sam and was ready to run at him again when Sam ran for it. Someone who could fight against his powers was not someone he would right tonight. He'd have to come back with some others to help him.

Leaving the lab, Brock went searching for the kids. He found them in the kitchen, Dean and Hank trying to cheer her up.

"Boys, it's time for bed," his eyes never left Triana. Letting them leave, Brock sat across from Triana at the kitchen table.

"What do you know about the slayer?" he asked. At her silence, he told her about what he learned from his days in the military.

-----------------------

It was a few days later that a team had shown up looking for Triana. She sought them out when Brock told her about her destiny. The Council was eager to come pick her up. Her dad didn't want to let her go, but he knew that since she now knew about her destiny, he could not keep her from it.

"I can't believe this," Triana shook her head.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but the spell chose you for a reason," Andrew spoke diplomatically. "Look at it this way, you get superpowers and can save the world."

"Great."

"Does she get an ARCHENEMY?" her father asked, loudly. Well, to her this was normal, but to Andrew, not so much.

He had looked a little confused at the question, and nodded his head. "Well, the slayers deal with a big bad every now and then, but they don't come back."

"Well, that's too bad," Dr. Orpheus stroked his chin. "I shall talk to the Guild for you, my dear and you shall have your enemy!"

"Don't worry about that dad," Triana sighed as she hugged her dad goodbye. "I'll be back."

-----------------------

End


	10. Chapter 10

**Torch It  
**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money. 

**Spoilers:** Takes place during "Hush" 

**Summary:** Dean just wants to use the torch...

**Prompt:** Week 9 Giles/Dean - "Why can't we just torch it?" - any 

His dad would never let him live this down. The game plan was always "go to the UC Sunnydale campus to make sure Sam was okay at college" and leave. Not getting caught was top priority. And they had been doing good with that. And they didn't really have to worry about being caught by anything bad because the vampire slayer lived here and took care of everything, though that didn't necessarily mean they would let their guards down.

But, when Dean came into town the previous night, he knew things were not in his favor. First off, some punk kid hit his car. It was a little scratch, but it was still a scratch. After that, Dean discovered that Sam had become good friends with the slayer because she caught him watching Sam.

So now, his cover had been blown and he was taken to the house of Rupert Giles so he could explain what he was doing. To say Sam wasn't happy was an understatement. Dean didn't think his visit could get any worse and expressed this vocally. Everyone threw him a glare, even Sam, but Dean didn't know what was so wrong with saying what he said.

When the next day came, Dean learned about Murphy's Law when the Gentlemen came to town. 

------------------------

Dean tossed and turned on the couch he was forced to sleep on. He didn't know why he couldn't just room with Sam. His roommate could sleep elsewhere! But no, he stayed on the couch at Giles' place. The thing was not big enough and as a result, Dean tried to turn over and wound up crashing to the floor.

He was too busy recovering to notice that his cry of pain never sounded. Throwing the blanket off his crumpled form, Dean could see Giles standing by his head. He looked up, noticing the cup of tea and, was that a dry erase board?

Dean opened his mouth to ask why he had that, but realized he couldn't. He couldn't hear himself! He turned to Giles, a frantic look in his eyes, who merely rolled his and turned the board around to show what he wrote. 

_I blame you for this. _

------------------------ 

Throughout the morning, all the "Scoobies," as they liked to call themselves, came over, each with a marker and a board. All of them had something to the effect of "Dean's fault" written on them when he opened the door. Even his brother wrote something, which was not surprising, actually.

Their morning consisted of the redhead, Willow, writing numerous things about what they were going to do. No one had an answer, but when the news came on about a student at the UC Sunnydale campus losing his heart, they knew something needed to be done. So, Buffy, Dean and Sam went to investigate at the campus, while the others stayed back to research. 

_We're getting nowhere. _

Sam had written that on his board. They didn't make it in time before the body was taken away and police tape was strewn across the door. When they did get inside, all they found was some blood.

_No shit. _

Buffy rolled her eyes at Dean for his comment and walked from the room. Sam made to follow, but Dean stopped him. Taking out his marker, he scribbled something down and showed it to Sam.

_She seeing anyone? That a no? _

Knowing no sound would come out, Sam sighed and walked from the room. 

------------------------

A freaking fairy tale! 

Later that night, when everyone went back to their dorms, Dean was getting ready to sleep on the couch once more, when he saw something outside. Taking his gun, he went to the windows and peered out. If he could curse, he certainly would have. Running to wake Giles, Dean had shown the older man the demons outside.

They had stayed up a little later that night, researching, when Giles brought out a book Dean had never seen before. It was a book of fairy tales.

_When the others come in the morning, we'll get to working on getting on voices back. _

Dean read what Giles wrote and nodded. Apparently, the only way to kill these Gentlemen was with a human scream. He suggested blasting some music, but that wouldn't work.

_Why can't we just torch it? _

Giles stared at the board, considering the idea. It might work, but there was no way to actually find out without throwing oneself headfirst at the demons. If it didn't work, there was a small chance the person would survive.

_The only sure answer is the human voice. _

Dean gave up on trying to find alternatives and the two called it a night. 

------------------------

Summers so wanted him. 

They were all assembled in a classroom on campus where Giles told them all about what he and Dean discovered. Sam was impressed, Dean could see it. Giles even made some nifty looking drawings, but only Dean and Anya enjoyed them.

Oh, Dean could tell Buffy wanted him because she made the international sign of… slaying vampires with a stake at him.

_It was a stake. She didn't mean THAT with you. _

Sam could see Dean's mind working and wanted to shut him down. It didn't do anything to stop him.

_Buffy will patrol, Dean you go with her. Keep peace. _

Dean nodded and winked at Buffy, who scrunched her nose in disgust. 

_Wait! Just in case. _

Dean made sure everyone saw what he wrote and walked to the cabinets at the front of the room. Knowing ahead of time that Giles was going to meet here, Dean was able to sneak a little something in.

He pulled open the doors and brought the large object out.

_Why do you have a torch, Dean? _

Dean gave Sam a "duh" look and pointed at the drawings of the Gentlemen.

_He believes that setting them on fire will kill them, but I don't want to take any chances. _

Giles answered for everyone as he tried to take the torch from Dean's hand. He succeeded and placed the torch on top of the desk. The group started to leave and Giles watched as Buffy made a face at something behind his back. He didn't have to guess as to what was happening. Taking his board, he wrote something.

_Dean, put the torch down! _

_Fine. Let's go Summers. _

------------------------ 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Summers, you scream like a girl," Dean rubbed his ears. He didn't have to look at that military guy to know he thought the same thing. And why _was _the military involved with this? Well, whoever he was, he knew Summers. Maybe that was why she wasn't flirting with Dean?

"Shut up, Dean," Buffy glared. "Alright, so we've got demon bodies with explody heads. We can't just leave them here."

Dean cleared his throat to get her attention and nudged the bag by his foot.

"What's in the bag?" the guy asked.

"Riley, don't ask," Buffy shook her head. "And Dean, that better not be what I think it is."

"Oh come on!" Dean protested. He bent down and pulled object from his bag. "Why can't we just torch it?"

"What did Giles say?"

"This isn't the same torch, so yea, I left that one. Those rules don't apply to this one and the demons are already dead! This is just a little clean up."

Buffy seemed stuck on what to do. "As long as it's a little fire."

"Little, right," Dean avoided her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Urge****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen"

**Summary:** Jo was okay with Buffy dating Dean, until she felt the urge... 

**Prompt:** Week 9 Buffy/Jo - Dean Winchester - any

"Theso demons?"

"Yea, watch out for them, though," her sister warned.

Buffy peered at the book in Dawn's hands, trying to find any more information. "What do they do? This isn't some essence of the demon thingy is it?"

"No, but something like it. If their blood gets on you, well…"

"What?" Buffy started to get worried.

"The Theso demons are very… basically they have a high reproductive rate and their urges are always high."

Buffy scrunched her nose in disgust. "Thanks for that mental image. So, when they're not doing… stuff, they're fighting?"

"Yea, but when their blood touches someone who isn't one of them, the same effects can happen."

"So, don't get touched by the blood unless I want to become very… horny?"

Dawn's cheeks started to turn red as she nodded. "Basically, but it's more than that. Let's say that someone hit on Dean, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't be happy, but there wouldn't be violence," Buffy nodded.

"But, if you were touched by their blood, there would be violence. It'd be like you were laying your claim."

"Well, that's gross."

"Yea, so be careful about which slayers you take with you."

"Gotcha, pick the slayers who can do a clean job of things."

-------------------

She chose three slayers for the job. One was a slayer who fought against the First, the second was a potential who was being trained by her Watcher, but didn't make it to Sunnydale to fight. The third was one slayer who, though she wasn't trained as a potential, she knew enough about the things that went bump in the night to survive.

Her name was Jo and she seemed pretty happy to be a slayer. She was a little rough around the edges, but that's what made a slayer good, not fighting by the book, but to survive. She fought like Faith, but could research like a mini-Giles. She had many layers and Buffy knew she'd be good for this job.

"Jo, behind you!" Buffy called out.

Jo turned, her blonde her whipping in the night air, and ducked as the gray fist of the Theso demon swung at her. Catching the demon with an uppercut, Jo grabbed her fallen short sword and thrust the blade in the demon's chest, where the heart was supposed to be.

"Nice work, everyone. Too bad these things can't turn to dust," Buffy sighed.

"We can get some torches," Jo suggested. "Fire is known to fix all problems."

Buffy smiled at the comment. It reminded her of Dean, but then again, Jo and Dean did know one another.

"Alright, we'll go back and find some, have a demon burning party."

As Buffy was speaking, the demon Jo thought she killed pulled the sword out its chest. It growled as it did so, alerting everyone to it. Before Jo could really finish the job, it took some of its blood from its wound and rubbed it on Jo's bare leg. Unnerved, Jo kicked the demon's head, snapping its neck.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked. Everyone could see what the demon did before being killed. Jo nodded as she rubbed her leg, the blood having dissolved into her skin. She didn't feel demony.

"I'm good, maybe it was defective or something."

"Yea," Buffy was a little wary of that. When she got hit with the essence of the demon, she didn't actually realize it until the next day. She'd have to tell Jo's Watcher about this and get the med team prepped. They had a lot of researching to do. "As soon as we get back, tell your Watcher what happened. He'll want to know."

"Yea, makes sense," Jo agreed.

-------------------

As the four slayers trudged back to the Slayer quarters, Dean Winchester stood outside the front doors to greet them, more specifically, his girlfriend, Buffy.

"How'd the fight go?" he asked as he checked her for injury.

"Demons are toast, or at least, they will be once we get some fire."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at that. Buffy shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Jo's idea since the demons don't dust or anything."

"Nice idea, Jo," Dean nodded to her as she walked by. She smiled at him, hoping to keep some of his attention. She frowned when Dean went back to kissing to Buffy.

_'Stupid, blonde bitch.' _

Jo frowned at the thought she just had. When Buffy started dating Dean, Jo was of course upset over the news. Just about all the slayers were upset, but Jo realized that Dean only saw her as a friend, maybe even a little sister. She was happy that Buffy was with him, so for her to think that made her a little worried. She quickly set out to finding her Watcher, because she had a feeling the blood was started to get to her.

_'Don't let her win. She can't have him!' _

"No," Jo spoke. She had made her way up the stairs, on her way to the connecting hall that led to the Watcher's suites, when she stopped. She looked out the window, where Dean and Buffy were still making out.

_'They're practically fucking on the lawn! She doesn't deserve to be a slayer and she doesn't deserve him!' _

She grabbed her head as she let out a choked sob.

_'Stop fighting it.' _

She shook her head frantically. Buffy and Dean were good together, they were finally happy. She heard about Buffy's past relationships and Dean was good for her. And for Dean to be stuck on Buffy the way he was meant she was good for him. She didn't want them to break up! Something inside her snap as her head stopped shaking.

"She doesn't deserve him," Jo spoke, her voice low and filled with anger. Turning back to the window, Jo threw herself forward, breaking the glass and landing between Dean and Buffy, who pulled herself away from him when she heard the noise.

"Jo, Xander's not going to be happy with that," Buffy spoke.

Jo couldn't hold back anymore and punched Buffy with surprising quickness. The shorter slayer was knocked off her feet and thrown back a few feet.

"What the hell, Jo?" Dean grabbed her arm and pulled turned her to face him.

Jo smiled seductively as she shoved him to the ground. "Don't worry, Dean. After I take care of her, we can finally be together."

He tried to take her legs out, but she saw it coming and easily jumped out the way. She laughed as she straddled him, pinning his arms above head. "Dean, you used to date a slayer, you should know you can't take me. Don't fight it."

For an added effect, she ground herself against him and moaned. "You know you want this, Dean."

She let out a shriek as Buffy grabbed her by the hair and threw her off Dean. "I really don't think he does."

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Jo screamed as she charged Buffy. She aimed for her head, which Buffy easily deflected and brought a leg up and caught Jo against the head.

"Jo, think about this, I've got seven years on you. You may have grown up with hunters in your life, but that's not gonna help you now."

Jo stopped advancing, "This isn't over, whore!"

She ran away, leaving the grounds and heading for the city.

"The demon blood must be making her very territorial over you," Buffy shook her head at Dean. "I'm gonna go after her, you go warn her Watcher, the med team and Willow."

"Why can't I go?"

"Dean, she'll rape you, but in her twisted state of mind, she'll think it's consensual," Buffy gave him a quick peck before running off after the infected slayer.

"Can't help what she wants!" Dean called out after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Slap****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money. **Spoilers:** In between "A Hole In the World" and "Time Bomb"

**Summary:** Just because Illyria is in the body of a human, doesn't make her any less ruthless

**Prompt:** Week 9 Illyria/Meg - Bitch Slap - any

As the elevator opened, Meg took in the sight before her. The Wolfram & Hart building certainly had changed since the last time she had been here. Alright, so maybe not in this body, but still, the building was different. Gripping the briefcase in her hand, Meg strolled out the elevator and walked the short trip to Demon Resources.

She didn't know why she was chosen for this grunt work, carrying briefcases around filled with god knows what. She was going to have a serious talk with her dad about this, if he didn't torture her for talking back. He did love her, the only way a demon could, but he only gave her so much leeway with him before he decided enough was enough.

"Can I help you?" a pointy nosed, pimple outfitted man asked.

Meg rolled her eyes and placed the briefcase on the desk in front of him. She unlocked it, turned it around to face him and opened it. Per her dad's instructions, she didn't look inside. Even if he weren't present, he would know if she disobeyed him.

"Wasn't expecting this from Him, not yet, anyway. Maybe in a few hundred years or so, but not now," the man said, panicked. Meg slammed the briefcase down, partly to scare the man and partly because she was really tempted to see what was inside.

"Do something with it, then," she told him.

"Y-You do it!" the man backed away from the briefcase. "When the Senior Partners find out about this, there's going to be Hell on Earth."

"Oh, and here I thought that was what we wanted," Meg mumbled as she took the briefcase and walked behind the man, where the stacks waited.

"You're going to want to search for Visions/Prophecies," the man told her before going back to his work. Whatever was in the case had him scared beyond belief and she wasn't the cause of it.

"And that's where exactly?" She asked, as she looked at all the file cabinets. There were a lot more high-level demons in the world than she originally thought. And who would have thought that each and every single one of them would agree to file away their private business.

"Straight back, you can't miss it. One of the biggest we have."

She started walking, passing by cabinet after cabinet. They all seemed to be about certain demons scheduling an apocalypse. Meg made a mental note to stop off here after she placed the briefcase where she needed to put it. It would be a good thing to know what demon competitor was thinking of destroying mankind.

Meg finally came upon Visions/Prophecies and searched for her dad's name. Yellow-eyed demon wouldn't cut it here. She found the name; thanking the alphabetical system the firm had in place and placed the suitcase in its designated place. She watched as her last chance to take a peak inside was taken away.

"Let's go see about those apocalypses."

-----------------------

She had been here for some time now, wandering the hall of the Wolf, Ram and the Hart, and she couldn't find anything to amuse her. She could easily slaughter everyone in this place, but, the more she stayed in this shell, the more its memories, its soul got to her. There was no reason in slaughtering them, no matter how much she wanted to. Her kingdom was gone, dust in another dimension.

Illyria, God-King of the Primordium, was stuck in this Los Angeles, wading through the muck that threatened to choke her. At times, it was all too much. How they were able to grow and adapt to the world was beyond her mass understanding. When she ruled, they bowed at her feet. It was a blessing to be sacrificed in her name, but now, they knew not her name, nor her face. She was nothing to them.

The only things that acknowledged her were two half-breeds and the muck in this place, this law firm…and the plants.

She did discover that when she took on the form of her shell, Winifred Burkle, she received more attention, both inside and out of the building. The half-breed, Angel, thought he could control her, cage her! She didn't need permission to walk the lands; she went where she pleased. On the outside, she traveled to places her shell visited and was greeted by several people. They meant nothing to her, and she had to suppress the urge to rip their spines out and wear them as a trophy.

Walking through the lobby, under the guise of Fred Burkle, she greeted the old and potential clients as they made their way to the many offices on the floor. Her head turned to the doors of the elevator as she felt a familiar presence, something she felt before she was placed in the Deeper Well.

-----------------------

Well, Meg would have to tell her dad about that one demon that had plans for taking out all the hunters in the world, including Dean and Sam. He wouldn't like that and Meg was sure her dad could…persuade the other demon to stop his plans. She bid farewell to the pimply man and got back on the elevator.

It was then that she felt it. It was him, Illyria. He was here.

She found the button that would take her the presence she felt. There was no way a god like Illyria could be at Wolfram & Hart, not with his physical form. Something had to be happening.

The doors opened and Meg spotted a woman from across the room. The feeling was coming from her. Illyria caught her eye and walked toward her. As she did so, her form changed. Meg noticed that no one so much as blinked an eye.

"This is the Illyria I heard so much about," Meg shook her head. "Gotta say, m'not impressed."

"You are the childe of one of my worshippers," Illyria's head cocked to the side.

"Something like that. You were brutal to your followers and my dad, though he wasn't one of them, was the childe of one. I'm sure he'd be glad to know that his king is now a queen and a mere dot on the map in this world."

"You dare to speak to me like this? You presume too much of me."

Meg glared, and thinking she would be doing her dad a favor, decided to start the revenge a little early. Raising her hand, she sent Illyria flying, only with a wave. People cleared out of the way, but waited to see what would happen. No one knew who Meg was, so for her to be taking on Illyria either made her incredibly strong or incredibly stupid, in their opinion.

Illyria stood, unaffected by the blast of power. Meg attempted another shove of power, only to find Illyria unmoved.

"What's going on?"

"I ruled your kind once. Do you not think I wouldn't know your tricks and how to make myself impervious to them?"

Meg rushed her, blinded by fury and attacked Illyria. Meg's fist was grabbed, and she screamed at Illyria applied pressure. Letting go of it, Illyria used her other hand to backhand Meg. The force of the slap sent her flying across the room, hitting the wall and making a dent. She walked away, no one stepping in her way.

Lorne, who watched the whole scene unfold pulled out his cell phone and dialed Angel's number. "Angel baby cakes, Illyria just bitch slapped someone across room. Get here, pronto."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Letter****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.**Spoilers:** Season 1 of Buffy 

**Summary:** Joyce vents to John**Prompt:** Week 9 Joyce/John - Letters - Pg-13

_The bastard left me. I know this doesn't seem like me, but I think I'm entitled to saying whatever the hell I want to say, right? If he can have an affair and abandon his family, I'm allowed to be angry and throw things and cry and curse and breakdown! I don't know what to do, John, I really don't. Buffy's acting up, she's sneaking out and coming back at all hours of the morning. I think it's because of the divorce, I don't know what else it could be. But I do know one thing, though; we can't stay in Los Angeles. This place holds too many memories, that and the fact that Buffy burned down her high school gym. We're packing up, and I thought it'd be good to tell you that I'm moving, with Buffy in tow. Hank's moving to Spain with his bimbo of a secretary! So, if this letter reaches you, I hope you and the boys can come visit._

Your little sister,  
Joyce 

-----------------------

**1997  
**  
It had been three months since Joyce sent the letter to her older brother, John Winchester. Three months without a reply, or even a phone call. But Joyce expected that to happen, what with John chasing the demon that killed Mary. Yes, she knew about it, she and John were always close and this wouldn't separate them. Though she knew about it, she chose to ignore it. She was never attacked, nor did she hear of anyone close to her being attacked, so she did not partake in salting her doors or anything like that. She had a normal life, as did Buffy, and that's what Joyce wanted.

"Mom! Uncle John is at the door," Buffy yelled. She was currently in the kitchen washing dishes. Drying her hands, she walked to the door, a smile on her face. She hadn't been expecting her brother to show up.

"John!" she yelped when he pulled her into a bear hug. She could hear snickering from behind him. Pulling herself away from him and shoving him aside, she saw the laughter coming from both Dean and Sam. "You two certainly have grown since the last I've seen you."

"It has been quite a while," John looked apologetic. "Things, for the both of us, have been pretty rough."

Joyce could hear the invitation to a private conversation starting up and nodded. "Buffy, why don't you show Dean and Sam your dress for your dance?"

Buffy and Dean rolled their eyes as they could see that their parents wanted to talk with one another without the kids around. "I doubt Dean and Sam want to see it, but fine."

"I am seventeen, y'know. I have better things to do."

"S'not that bad," thirteen-year-old Sam spoke. "I'm sure it's nothing you're interested in."

After the kids trudged up the stairs, Joyce led John to the living room, where they both took a seat on the couch. "Why are you here, John?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my baby sister?"

"You are, but I know you better than that," Joyce gave him a pointed look. "Are you here on a hunt?"

John sighed and looked away. His sister knew him better than anyone he knew. "There's a case I'm taking, yes."

"Are you going to be alright?" No matter how great a hunter John seemed to be, Joyce still worried about him. She didn't know how many threats were out in the world, but she knew John would one day meet something that was too much for him. Every time she got a phone call, she feared that it'd be a hospital from a random state telling her that her brother was dead. Or worse, Dean or Sam would tell her. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if something happened to Dean or Sam.

"It's nothing big," he smiled. "But how are you doing? You seem better now than in your letter."

"It was a pretty rough time, but the move was good. Buffy seems to like it here and she's already made a nice group of friends. The gallery is going pretty well."

"In short, you love it here?" John smiled.

Joyce smiled back as she ducked her head. "It's everything I wanted, but it'd be even better if my brother was here with me."

"Joyce," John started.

"I know, this thing you're looking for is still loose. And you take other cases for money. I understand, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. You're putting those boys in danger, John."

"They can protect themselves better than any other teenagers, Joyce, even some adults. And they want to do this," at Joyce's look, he corrected himself, "Okay, maybe not Sammy, but he understands."

Joyce looked away from John and stared at the stairs the kids had ascended. She thought about how her life would have been if John's role had been switched with Hank. What if the demon killed her? Would Hank have seen something different about her murder, like John had with Mary? Or would he just mourn her and move on? How would Buffy have reacted to her death?

Shaking the thoughts from her heads, Joyce looked at John once more. "How long will you be staying?"

"As long as it takes," he shrugged. "Shouldn't be more than a few days."

"Then you're staying here," she nodded as she stood. She was about to find sheets for everyone when John caught her arm. She knew what he was going to say, but she just didn't want to hear it.

"You know I can't. I can lead the demon here; I've already stayed for too long. We've got to go."

"We better go get Sam and Dean, then," Joyce smiled softly as her eyes started watering. John could see her eyes and pulled her in for another hug.

"It's gonna be okay."

They pulled apart and walked up the stairs. When they entered Buffy's room, both parents stood and smiled at the scene before them. Buffy had somehow managed to convince Dean and Sam to let her give them a makeover.

"I can't decide on my makeup for the dance and they graciously let me try different looks," Buffy beamed.

"Graciously, right," Dean rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Silence Reigns****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2.

**Summary:** Sam just wanted the noise to stop.

**Prompt:** Week 9 Tara/Sam – Sweet Silence – Pg-13

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That's just as believable as "before you die, you see the ring". When he died, he didn't see his birth, nor did he see his childhood. And his teenage years? Forget about that. Even if that were true, he was pretty sure that he never wanted to relive his experiences.

As he fell to the ground, Sam Winchester saw nothing, but heard everything. There were noises all around him, a loud buzzing that wouldn't stop. He couldn't see where the noise was coming from, he couldn't see anything! He could hear voices, inside the buzzing that wouldn't end. He tried to concentrate on them, but it just wasn't working. He just wanted it to end.

He just wanted it to stop!

"Open your eyes."

It took a second for Sam to realize the buzzing had stopped. It took another second for him to realize someone spoke to him. After the third second, he opened his eyes. It seemed that when he did that, he came to know a peace he'd never felt before.

Sweet silence.

There was nothing. No wind, no rustling of the trees, nothing. He sat up, watching as a blonde woman took a step backward. She had to have been the one that spoke to him.

"Where am I?" he finally asked. Wherever he was, everything just seemed right. He was in a room, that much he knew. It was a very bright room, so he assumed he was in heaven, or something like it.

"This isn't heaven, but close."

He stood up and looked around the room. For the first time, he noticed a door on one end of the room. "What would you call it?"

"It's a reality that exists between our Earth and our Heaven," she answered.

"Kinda like limbo, then," he nodded. "Except, not the place between Heaven and Hell. What's your name?"

"Here, all you have to do is think and it comes to you. It's a place where you can discover everything about the world and what's beyond death."

He thought and thought some more. Just when he thought she was playing with him, the name came to his head. "Tara."

"You're learning," she smiled. "But, the knowledge doesn't always come, especially when it concerns yourself. That, you have to discover all your own."

"Is there anything besides the somewhat ultimate knowledge?" he asked.

"We can view people on Earth, but we cannot show ourselves to them unless the situation calls for it."

He struggled with that. Knowing that he was dead, there was no telling what Dean would do. He would kill Jake, which Sam was sure of. But then, what would Dean turn to? The demon would enjoy this and use it against Dean. But then, there was always the Crossroads.

"He's going to bring me back." his eyes found Tara's.

She looked away, old memories bringing themselves to her head. "Yes, and it's going to work."

"We have to stop him!" Sam yelled. "He's going to die if he does this. You have to let me see him."

"I can't, Sam," Tara spoke. "The Powers are letting this happen for a reason and we can't stop them. I'm sorry."

"Then there's nothing we can?" his shoulders fell, all hope leaving him.

"There's nothing we can do here," Tara answered. "But, there is something you can do once you wake up."

"What is it?"

"You won't remember this once he brings you back, but I can help you remember something else. A face and a name."

Sam found himself looking at a memory that was not his. What he saw was a woman, red hair and green eyes. Her name was Willow.

"Find her and she can help."

"And the Powers don't care?" he was a bit skeptical. After gaining the knowledge of who they were, he saw no reason for them to hand this over to him.

"They do, but they know they've messed up with Willow and her friends. They want to help, a little bit that they can give," she nodded.

For the rest of his time, while waiting for Dean to do what he thought needed to be done, Sam explored. Tara showed him around and he met other people who chose to do the right thing and was killed because of their choice and others who were champions. These people were chosen to do what they did and Sam wondered which group he fit into. His dad wasn't chosen to do the job he did, and neither were Dean and himself.

"Don't sell yourself short," Tara smiled at him. "The Powers That Be might have made you one."

"I guess so," he smiled, weakly. He was about to ask a question, when he felt a pull. He knew what it was and when he looked at Tara, she knew it too. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, but Dean needed him, especially since he made that—

He sat up on the bed, wondering how he got there. The last thing he remembered was fighting Jake because he thought the demon was too powerful to ignore or to fight against. He stabbed him. But, here he was.

Dean must have saved him before anything really bad could have happened.

"Sammy!" he heard Dean's voice.

"Dean," he stood, a little sore from the knife and walked out the room, only to find himself in a bear hug from his brother. "What happened to Jake?"

"He got away, but we'll find him, trust me."

----------------------

And they did find him. And Sam discovered a new part of himself, one that really enjoyed killing Jake. He didn't know what it was, but he was a little scared and a little intoxicated by what he did. But, he didn't have time to think about that, because the world now had to deal with a big load of demons being released from Hell. That and the deal Dean made.

"There's someone that can help us," Sam told Dean as they drove away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Damn it, Dean, you know with what," Sam sighed. "The deal you made, I know of someone."

"You know _of _someone," Dean stressed. "Who do _you _know _of _?"

"Her names Willow," he answered. "That's all I know."

"Yea, she'll be a _big _help."


	15. Chapter 15

**Man of the House**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money. **Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and AU Supernatural.

**Summary:** John knew a bad situation when he saw one, but this time, he didn't care.

**Prompt:** Week 9 Joyce/John - Domestic – Pg-13 

**A/N: **Takes place after _The Letter_

John Winchester was not a stupid man. No, most people who knew him knew that he didn't fall for the obvious traps, or even most not so obvious ones. But there were certain times when John got himself into deep shit. The shit varied, small to big, but he usually got out of it. But, there was a small percentage of the time that John wished that he hadn't moved out of the way of this or that demon, so that he'd get his peace. Finally being able to stop the hunting and be with his wife. But, those thoughts were few and far between and whenever those thoughts did come, right in the heat of battle, he remembered his mission and his sons, his sister and her daughters, and he fought back.

So, when John Winchester was given the chance to leave that behind for something better, a new life, he contemplated it. He refused to get sucked into this, but when he saw her, everything changed.

------------------------

"Mary!" John called out. He closed the front door behind and smiled when heard her answer. After pulling off his coat and kicking off his shoes, John sought out his wife. Walking past the living room, John shook his head as he watched Dean and Sam argue as they played a game.

"And how old are you two again?" he laughed.

"Twenty-three is a reasonable age, but twenty-seven?" Sam shook his head. His eyes never left the screen. "Dean's way past his prime."

"Shut it, Sammy," Dean elbowed his younger brother, trying to break his lead.

Continuing past them, John made his way to kitchen. He stopped and leaned against the frame as he watched Mary cooking dinner.

"How was work?" She asked, after finally seeing him.

Stepping closer, he took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. "Glad to be home."

"That bad, huh?"

"No, but I'd rather be here," he smiled. He wasn't letting her go, afraid that something might happen. "Where's everyone else?"

Stepping away from him, Mary gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, tomorrow is my birthday and I know my dear sister would never miss a chance to take cheap shots at me because of my age. And that also means that Buffy and Dawn aren't far behind. And why else would Sammy be here?"

"What, he can't visit once in a while?" Mary asked.

"He can, but he usually calls, he doesn't just show up like he did," John pointed out. "And Jessica came with him and she wouldn't let me anywhere near their car, which suggests there's something in there I shouldn't be shown."

"We can't get anything past you, can we? Fine, yes, there's a party in the works. At least try to act surprised tomorrow."

"Anything for you."

"Now, go, I need to finish and everyone's on their way back from shopping."

John let himself be ushered out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where Dean and Sam were still fiercely playing against one another. Sitting in his recliner, John took everything in.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, dad?" Dean asked. His eyes, too, stayed glued to the screen.

John really took a second to think about his sons' question, but then he realized his mistake. This wasn't his son, this was all part of the Djinn's trick, forcing people into a fantasy of their choosing, while it did god knows what to them in the real world. When he first woke up, at the garage that he used to work at, he was ready to break himself out of the trance. But, one of his friends told him that his wife had called and he stopped himself.

He was in disbelief when he saw her. His Mary was still alive, and there was Dean, stuffing his face, while his long time girlfriend, Carmen, shook her head at him. He grabbed the both of them for dear life and he hadn't planned on letting go. He asked where Sam was, and that when John realized this could have been a future if the demon didn't ruin their lives.

Sam was in California, a Stanford graduate, pursuing his lawyer career. He had a fiancée, Jessica and they were happy and demon free. Dean and his girlfriend lived in town, just a drive away. He worked at the shop with him and Carmen was a nurse. And he and Mary couldn't have been happier for their kids and their own relationship was just as great.

In the two days he had been here, John was happier than he could ever remember.

"What tomorrow's gonna be like."

"Just another day, nothing outta the ordinary," Sam shrugged.

"Right," John nodded. The doorbell rang soon after. Trying to seem uninterested, John spoke, "Hmm, wonder who that could be?"

Rising from his chair, wincing a little at his leg, he walked to the front door. He spoke a silent prayer, hoping that the rest of his family was living a nice, normal life. Pulling it open, he smiled at the five women, Joyce, Carmen, Jessica, Buffy and Dawn.

"How are my favorite women?"

"Getting a bit senile, are we?" Joyce asked. "You have only one woman in your life, not six."

"You can't be that far behind," he reminded her. "You're three years younger, making you--"

"Making me what?" Joyce's hands went to her hips, a glare leveled at him.

"You fell straight into that one," Buffy spoke. Behind her, Dawn nodded her agreement.

"Making you a very healthy looking twenty-five," he answered.

"That's what I thought," she smiled as she engulfed him in a hug. After she let go and walked inside, he got a chance to hug everyone. He held Buffy the longest, which she didn't understand, and then, surprising everyone, he hugged Joyce a second time. Before the Djinn attacked, things were not okay in his world.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Mary's voice carried throughout the house.

"Let's all head to the table then," John walked to the dining room, everyone following behind. He sat at the head of the table, watching as everyone took their seats. Mary was bringing food out and talking with Joyce. John smiled at the scene before him; this could have been his life and now it was. He had originally told himself that he'd get himself out of this, back to the real world, but seeing this, having the Winchester's together again, made him doubtful.

Maybe he could get used to this, being the dad he always thought he could be. Maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Birthday Surprise****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and AU Supernatural.

**Summary:** John has a tough decision to make.

**Prompt:** Week 9 Buffy/Sam - sickness – Pg-13

**A/N:** Comes after _Man of the House_

Real world or not, this was by far the best birthday John Winchester could ever have. He had woken up because when he felt for Mary, she wasn't there. The room was empty when he opened his eyes, but the door burst open, revealing the entire family, singing happy birthday. His past birthdays were never like this, usually, he hunted. Killing something supernatural was his birthday present to himself. He didn't mind that, but it was nice to actually have a celebration. John's birthday had been spent opening gifts from everyone, things he wasn't used to, but he figured the John Winchester in this world was.

After looking over all his gifts, he smiled at his family and he finally took notice of Buffy and Sam's appearance. "What happened to you two?"

"Someone," Buffy glared at Dean, "Forgot to pick up your gift, so Sam and I got it."

"There was a line that went out the door, where we stood, for at least 45 minutes," Sam continued.

"And it rained, hard," Buffy finished. If it wasn't for her wet clothes and hair, she'd look menacingly. The same could be said for Sam, who was holding his shirt, trying to get it unstuck from his chest.

"I said take an umbrella," Dean shrugged. "But you two never listen to a word I say."

"Shut it, Dean," Buffy shoved him. "You're ruining your dad's birthday."

"Really, he only turns 53 once," Joyce snickered. She just wasn't letting up on his age.

--------------------

The rest of the day found John talking to everyone, some of them in private. He didn't really know Carmen or Jessica and spent a few hours talking to them, getting to know them. It only took him five minutes of talking to see they were perfect for his sons. It was too bad about Jessica's passing. But, maybe it wasn't too late for Dean to find Carmen.

After talking with the two women, he sought out Joyce. Before landing here, Joyce had died of a brain tumor and he hoped that that would not happen here.

"You know, despite the jokes, I still love you. You know that right?" Joyce asked once they found a spot to talk.

"Of course. What is this about?" He tried to play aloof, hoping to get some information from her.

"When they told me about the tumor, I was so afraid. It put a lot of things in perspective for me. I only joke with you because that's my way of dealing with things. But now that the tumor is gone, I'm loving life. I hope this makes sense," Joyce smiled. "It did in my head."

"Don't worry. Crazy is a sign of old age." He rubbed his shoulder where Joyce punched him.

After his talk with Joyce, he found Dawn watching television with Dean. He didn't have much to say this youngest niece, because here, she was happy. She didn't have to deal with being a Key, or losing her mother and sister, only to have her resurrected. She was just a twenty-one year old woman who was just starting her career.

"Anyone seen Buffy and Sam?" he asked her.

"Because of the rain," Dawn answered as she shoved Dean, "Sam got sick. He's a bit feverish and Buffy's with him in his old room. Jessica is fixing him soup."

"Not my fault is immune system is crap. That California sun ain't helping," Dean smirked as he gave Dawn a little shove.

"Be nice to your cousin, I have a feeling she can take you."

"Damn straight," Dawn smiled brightly.

--------------------

The scene before him made him smile. Sam was on the bed, Buffy sitting beside him. It was too much like before, whenever Sam got injured on a hunt Buffy would be there for him, taking care of him. Though, Dean would usually be off to the side, making remarks about Sam going soft.

"Have you seen the paper?" Buffy asked, her back still facing him.

Spotting the paper on the desk, John looked at a few of the articles. He dropped the paper in shock. This couldn't be possible. Today was the 10th anniversary of the blockade on Sunnydale, California? It didn't say why no one could go in, but that the government was handling it. He flipped through it, seeing more articles on things that he remembered stopping.

When the Djinn made this fantasy, he didn't rid the world of the supernatural; he just made it so that the supernatural never touched his family.

"You can't escape it, John," Buffy sighed.

"How?"

How did she know about this? Did the Djinn get to her to too? Were they sharing the same wish?

"The thing that did this was very powerful," Buffy stood and turned toward him. He saw the look in her eyes, a look that changed when he landed here. She wasn't burdened by the darkness, but the look was back. "It's dead, by the way. You're safe, in a hospital, but you're still here."

"Why can't you get me out?"

"Do you want to get out?" that came from Sam. His son stared at him, the same look as Buffy's. They were both here, but how. "This is what you wanted, what we all wanted. But, part of the reason we can't wake you is because you want to stay here."

"And the other part, Willow's working on. The demon was pretty strong, even after death."

"Since we couldn't wake you, we decided to place ourselves here," Sam said. "Didn't know I'd be sick when I took over."

"That was Dean's fault," John told them. "I want to wake up, I do, but these few days--"

"You've been dying," Buffy interrupted. "You're in the hospital because the Dijon's been doing stuff to you, stuff I'd rather not say."

"Djinn, Buffy," Sam reminded.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick," she glared at her as she pushed him back down on the bed. "And we don't have a lot of time. John, if you don't wake up and Willow can't find a way, you're going to die here. And, now that you know that everything we did doesn't exist here, what are you going to do?"

"How do I get out of here?" he asked without hesitation. He knew that if he stayed here, he would die happy, but knowing that the lives he saved were taken, he couldn't live with it.

Holding out her, Buffy smiled. "Just take my hand and we'll ride the Buffy express outta here."

"Don't do it, John."

He turned to see his family standing behind him, all of them. Joyce stepped forward, "You could happy here, happier than you ever were. Your family would be safe from evil. You could live the rest of your life here, happy."

"Joyce--"

She hugged him, cutting him off. "Please don't go, big brother."

Hugging her back, he apologized in her ear and walked away. He tried not to let the tears fall because this wasn't supposed to be real. Taking Buffy's hand, he felt himself being pulled and he saw darkness.

--------------------

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

He opened his eyes, seeing his other family smiling at him. Dean, Buffy, and Dawn. The rest of the Scoobies were standing back a little. Where was Sam? He looked over at the bed next to him.

"When the Sam there got sick and the Sam here took over his body, he got his fever," Dawn explained.

"His immune system is crap," Dean shook his head.

"Yea, it's good to be back," John spoke.

"We've got a lot to talk about, buddy," Buffy gave him a look.


	17. Chapter 17

**Giles Go Boom****Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm earning no money.**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and AU Supernatural. 

**Summary:** Buffy didn't mean to kick the crap outta her. Giles was so going to kill her.

**Prompt:** Week 9 Giles/Jo- family – any

Giles was probably going to kill her. Okay, so maybe not kill, exactly, but there would be words. Words that would be so boring that she'd wish he would kill her. Well, maybe if she somehow convinced him that this whole thing wasn't her fault, then he'd spare her. Because, truly, the faultage was not her own. She was just sitting at the bar, minding her own business, and talking to Willow on her cell phone when the girl approached her.

Apparently, the girl, Jo, had been following Buffy for some time now. And she had to give it to her, she was good because Buffy didn't sense anything the entire time, though, her slayer sense was more in tune for demons and the like. She'd have to talk with someone about honing her human senses a little more. When the girl started questioning her about how she knew Giles, Buffy grew a little tense. In some circles, both demonic and human, Giles was seen as the ringleader and he was constantly sought out, so for this girl to be asking about how Buffy knew him put her on guard.

_'It's none of your business.' _

That's what Buffy told Jo. And, maybe it was a little rude, but that didn't mean Jo had to kick her chair out from under her! She tried to keep her cool, really she did, but Jo just wouldn't stop.

_'If you can't tell me why you need to see him, then I have no reason to tell you.' _

Buffy decided, right then and there, that the Scoobies and, just about anyone affiliated with the Council should have code names or something. There was no telling just who would be listening in on their conversations, even someone like an annoying blonde with a man's name.

Jo still refused to tell Buffy how she knew Giles, and Buffy refused to tell Jo about her relationship to her mentor. This resulted in Jo insulting Buffy, hoping to piss her off enough to say something, maybe even start a fight. So Buffy figured that maybe Jo was just a normal person who was looking for Giles, because most humans, and she was definitely human, did not pick a fight with a slayer.

_'Okay, listen; I'm not giving you the information this easily. So unless you expect a throw down, I suggest you leave.' _

Somehow, Buffy wound up on the ground, holding her face. Now was so not the time to start a bitch fight, but if Jo kept coming, then Buffy would have to do something. And, as it turned out, she did keep coming.

_'Are you gonna start talking now?' _

Oh, she talked all right. If Buffy had to guess, the quips she used that night were in the top 10 of "Buffy's Best Quips". Too bad Jo wasn't a demon, and too bad she didn't write any of them down for when she _did _face a demon.

So maybe she went a little overboard in how she handled Jo. She did have a bad night earlier, and was still angry over everything that happened on her patrol, so Jo was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She could have just used open fists and pulled back on her kicks. She also could have not used her fallen chair as a weapon and made use of the bar table itself.

Of course, she only realized she went too far when Jo was on the ground, blood on her head and a little too bruised. And that was why Giles might kill her. She was Buffy, co-head slayer and was supposed to be setting an example. So, after making sure the girl was all right, she set it, by talking.

"It's been a bad night," Buffy told her. "Sorry, about everything, but Giles is important to me. He's my dad."

And that was true, too. He wanted her to take care of Dawn when their mom died and she did. But, just in case something went wrong, Giles adopted them. Hank, as it turned it out, was all for it. He admitted to never really being a dad anyway. So, they kept their last names, but, on paper, they were a Giles.

"Your dad?" Jo asked after a pause.

"Not my birth father, but he's my dad nonetheless," she shrugged. "Why do you need to find him?"

After hearing her answer, Buffy fled from the bar, Jo in tow. If it was possible, Buffy sped more than she usually did to the Cleveland Council base. This news was just too pressing to not tell someone, especially Giles. She'd have to stop off in her room to get her camera so she could capture his face. She could show it at parties, or when he made her do something she just didn't want to do.

"This is home," Buffy told her once they parked. "Could be yours too, I guess."

"Right," Jo whispered as she stared the large building. This could be hers? It'd definitely be a step up from the Roadhouse. She followed after Buffy, where she showed her the kitchen to get some ice for her head. She wondered how the girl could hit so hard. The only hit she landed on her was a surprise one.

After making another stop in Buffy's room, to pick up a camera, Jo found herself standing in front of an office. Buffy was standing next to her, grinning. "I don't find the situation funny, but it's Giles. It's like a right that I do this."

"Okay, sure," Jo nodded as she pushed open the doors. Behind a desk sat an older man, and judging from the picture and information she had, she knew this was Rupert Giles.

"Buffy," he smiled warmly. He noticed the young woman standing next to her. "I'm sorry, there are far too many slayers running about. Who might you be?"

"I'm not--" she shook her head. She didn't know what a slayer was, but apparently, they were everywhere.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted as she smiled at him. "How come you didn't tell me you have a niece? I guess she'd be step cousin now, huh?"

"Wha-?" He was vaguely aware of a bright flash of a camera going off. When he realized just who Jo was, he suddenly felt the Earth getting closer.

"Giles go boom," Buffy sighed. "Should've brought my video camera."


End file.
